earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Rifle
Category:Stories Category:Shades_of_Grey Category:Gray_Tiger_Tong Category:Grey_Tiger_Tong Category:Ancient_Evils Category:Vonnacht Category:Krelle Category:Taai Chapter One by Vonnacht Von rode through the savanna of Nagrand, looking for clues as to Nightshade's location. The sun baked down upon the pair, the gentle breeze not helping much. To his right he saw the battlefield of Halaa strangely peaceful, with no cries of pain or explosions ringing out. Stopping at a nearby lake, he hopped off of his nightsaber, and allowed her to take a drink and cool off. It was then that he noticed it. A large metallic object was half-submerged in the water, but Von instantly recognised it as a rifle, and a horde-made one at that. He stripped and stepped into the water, getting closer to the rifle. With a sense of dread he approached it, and pulling it out of the water, a sickening realisation hit him. It was Nerrok's famed streetsweeper. The massive weapon, too big for anyone but the big orc to carry, weighed heavily in his hands. The scores along the barrel, a sign of a successful kill were still prominent. He traced over them with his thumb, thinking of the battles Nerrok must have waged and won with it. He tipped the gun upside down, allowing some of the water to drain out of it, and then set it on the ground to dismantle and clean it. As he worked, memories flashed through his brain. The first time the two had met, when Nerrok had noticed the large cat Von had tamed, and from then on, a bond was forged. Together, the pair had roamed the Barrens on weeklong hunting trips, Nerrok instructing the elf in the way of the rifle, Von showing the orc how to wield an elven longbow. As he reassembled the massive weapon, memories of hunting, of tracking dissipated, and were replaced with a growing rage. His vision became tinged with red, his veins standing out over his skin. Flicking his comm on, he said simply, 'Tigers, I'm coming home. Krelle, meet me in the Bay.' The elf made his way to the office, completely focussed and ignoring all around him. Eventually, after taking the portal to Stormwind, he was able to ride through the Jungle of Stranglethorn, and his anger began to grow. Nightshade was out there, somewhere. He knew she was loving this, both the blood she was spilling, and the pain she was causing him. As he arrived in the Bay, a small number of the crew were there to meet him. Seeing his eyes, their smiles turned to frowns. Kya's eyes, for the first time, shone brightly with fear, and Talula hid behind her, her puzzled expression barely visible beneath her hat. Krelle strode forward, attempting to break the ice. 'Hoyo Vonn... Nice to see you ba...' Von cut her off with a hiss, and took the package off of his saber. 'Found this in Nagrand a few hours ago.' He slid some of the canvas away, and as the assembled Tigers saw, they realised just what Von had brought back. He looked around at the assembled family, some with shaking hands, others with tearing eyes. 'Get Keldu or Narg to carry this back to the Blade. He'll want it when he comes home.' Said the elf coldly. 'As for the rest of you, we're going hunting. I want both realms scoured. I want you to be vicious. I want you to be ruthless. I want answers. But most of all, I want that cunt's head.' His monotone voice didn't diminish the severity of his words, and as the Tigers continued to stare, he handed the rifle over to Krelle, its weight bending her double, turned on his heel and remounted, heading off quickly towards the Badlands, and the Portal beyond... Somewhere in Winterspring As the druid stalked across the frozen land of Winterspring, she smiled her toothy grin. Who would her next target be? Nerrok had been a shock to the Tigers, showing them that not even their champion was safe... Now it was time to strike at one of their more vulnerable members, perhaps... The gnome. Nightshade's smile broadened as she thought of the chaos that would ensue. Oh yes, the Gnome. Chapter Two by Taai Taai stayed in the shadows, having heard Von's voice over the comm. Her lashes flickered watching the exchange, easily recognizing the gun she knew all too well. Her heart clenched tightly. Silently she moved away from the group, Von's voice echoing in her mind, ....carry this back to the Blade. He'll want it when he comes home. Chapter Three by Krelle Krelle rested the butt of the rifle on the ground, holding the barrel. The gun was as tall as she was. She turned her expressionless face to the others. "You heard him," she said quietly. "This is top priority. Narg, take this back to Kareth, then stay mobile. The rest of you, spread out in groups of two or three. Don't waste time in the big cities - head out to the Hinterlands, Azshara, Tanaris, you get the idea. Stay in close touch. If you get a lead, report in, don't try and take her. Stay focused, and pay well for good information. Don't accept interference." She looked around at them, then slowly raised an eyebrow. "Why are you still here?" She waited quietly as the tigers quickly paired up, some groups mixing alliance and horde members, and conferred amongst themselves to select their first destinations. The tong, she reflected, was a wall-oiled machine once it got going. Within a few moments everyone had decided on a target and was heading out. She looked up as Nargesh loomed beside her. His face was grave as he bent to scoop up the rifle. "Have Kareth clean it, would you, Narg?" was all she said. He nodded silently and headed out. She leaned against the doorframe and watched him go. People crossed the street to avoid the hulking orc with the massive rifle.